Embar'r
Embar'r of Furo is the eldest out of two children, her younger brother being Torch. Personality Embar'r is very generous, not familiar with the customs of Planet Earth. She is shown to be mature when needed, due to her being able to begin fighting in the war against Icola at the age of 15. She is also very lovable, as shown when her and Flash met. Physical appearance A very attractive girl, Embar'r has very long red hair, going all the way down to her waist, as well as blue eyes (they turn orange when her powers are used), and a fairly muscular build. She is fairly tan, standing taller than the average human. History Early history Naturally born with her powers, Embar'r began excessive training, proving herself to fight in the war at 15. She was introduced to Flash and Freeze Queen by her younger brother. Flash took an immediate liking to her, and she appeared to be experiencing the same feelings. When Flash and Freeze Queen were departing back to Planet Earth"Earth, Flash handed her a Zeta-Beam device shaped like a hockey puck. Flash informed her that it needed to be placed inside another machine. In January of 2033, Embar'r got into a battle with the mind-controlled Flash in New York City. She then proceeded to protect Oak who got attacked by Spectre. She assisted the rest of the Team in saving the four mind-controlled heroes, and stopping the Dark Kid Travelers. Powers and abilities Powers * Furo Physiology: The majority of Flameburst's powers originate from her Furo physiology. Her body constantly absorbs yellow sun rays and converts it into energy, allowing her to fly. ** Temperature Resistance: Due to her alien physiology, she is resistant to temperature, meaning she does not sweat, nor get cold. ** Enhanced Vision: Due to her alien physiology, she has better vision than the average human being. ** Sun Ray Absorbtion: She is able to absorb yellow sun rays, which she converts to energy to strengthen her abilities. ** Fire Manipulation: She is able to manipulate fire, which she can also concentrate into bolts of fire. ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Flight: Flameburst has a flight power that leaves behind a contrail of orange, flowing off of her hair. *** Interstellar Travel: She is able to fly throughout space in fairly short amounts of time. ** Self-Sustenance ** Enhanced Stamina ** Thermokinesis: She is able to change how hot the temperature is, though this ability requires lots of focus. ** Flamebursts: Able to create large waves of fire, as well as being able to concentrate the waves together, creating a large explosion. This is where her name originated from. ** Extended Longevity: Ages slower than humans. ** Limited Invulnerability: Immune to almost all forms of physical damage, though not fully. ** Fire Mimicry: Able to transform body into fire. ** Limitless Lung Capacity * Flame-Shields: She is able to generate force-fields engulfed in fire, which surround her and anyone extremely close to her. * Heat Manipulation: Able to raise the temperature of people or objects, which can also short out machines. * Healing Fire: Able to heal others using flames. * Fire Infusion * Fire Vision Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat|Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced): Due to her excessive training, and her experience fighting in the Intergalactic War, Flameburst has been shown to be very skilled in hand to hand combat. * Sword Fighting (Advanced): Another result of her excessive training is that she is very skilled in sword fighting. * High IQ: Due to her alien background, her kind was taught Calculus and other advanced subjects at a very early age, putting her IQ far above average. * Charisma * Multilingualism: Due to her and her kind possessing high IQs, she knows how to speak the language of Furo, English, Spanish, Japanese, German, and about 100 other languages. Weaknesses * Requires Excessive Heat: Due to her Furo Physiology, she requires to be in heat frequently. Equipment * Dual Flame Swords Relationships Flash (Kai Phillips) The two became a couple shortly after defeating the Dark Kid Travelers. Kai's first visit to Furo, both of whom falling in love with each other almost immediately, though it took Kai a little bit to accept his feelings for her. After Flameburst made her decision to stay on Earth, the two became even closer than before, buying a house to live in with their twins from the future. Trivia * Due to her being a Furo she is taller than the average human, standing at 6'9. * When flying, fire flows off of her hair, though this is only an illusion. * She possesses 6 stomachs, meaning she requires at least 10,000 calories a day, just like Flash.